The First Forbidden
by ChishioShakun
Summary: What happens to a soul of light when thrown in to the darkness? Born into sin May is tossed out of the rim of heaven and lives in the darkness until the king himself brings her in to spirit world. Are her sins to great for her to live again? Currently Discontinued.
1. Light, Darkness, and Dreams

"_Light dies in the darkness of the great abyss, so what may I ask happens to a soul born of light when thrown into the darkness the moment it's born? Does it just disappear, or does it keep going cradled in the darkness. Learning nothing of anything but, the darkness it self, and when faced to live in the world around it what does it do? Some think the forbidden child Hiei jaganish is proof of what happens. Killing, thieving, surrounded by death every moment, but he is not proof of anything but that a life with out love, a life with out hope, leads to self hatred and pity even if that person themselves do not realizes this. No he is not proof at all, all he is, is fire and ice born into a world that loathes him. There was another, born years before his time. In the place known as the Rim of Heaven, a holy place were the sacred angels lived and worked their healing magic. This child was born in sin between a light angel and a dragon of darkness from the abyss. They threw this child into the darkness around their guarded palace. In sense, the child fell from grace with out a name or an idea of its crime. The darkness took over cradling the child, teaching nothing of the light. By the time this child could walk, it killed not knowing it was wrong or that there was more then just death for it. It was a game for the child killing, taking the life of another. As time pasted the child earned the name of Mistress Mayhem and was after more then two hundred years of fear she caused, she was captured by the king of spirit world himself. She was locked deep with in spirit world isolated from every one and every thing. Her powers striped from her and her jagan eye sealed. Every one has forgotten about her and the sin into which she was born and the place called the Rim of Heaven. Now only three know of her and what's she's done, the king, his son, and the leader of the river Styx or called by those she knows the grim reaper, being far from grim. Now there is only Hiei the second forbidden child and the people he works with by force. He himself was captured by Yusike prince Koenmas spirit detective only a few years ago. I must leave you here but the story is far from over, I've got one more question for you what if these two meet and had to work with each other?"_

He stared out the window unable to sleep for what seemed like the millionth night in a row. Maybe it was that they needed to find a fifth member or the dreams that would wake him in the middle of the nigh. Whatever it was, it annoyed him to the heavens. The others thought he was seeing a girl, even the fox. **Damn them all **he thought bitterly as he peered into the darkness that lay before him though the window. Now the dreams were what really kept him up, but he tried to push them out of his mind. "**_A girl, with raven black hair and deep blood red eyes stares at him almost hidden in the sea of black behind her. There is some sort of seal on her fore head and looks thin and pale. In some way he feels safe under her watch but there is an uneasiness there to, as if she somehow can see right though him into his core. The girl hang therein silencein the sea of black._**" it had been years since the dreams started, at this time the girl was real to him. This was another thing that annoyed him. She to his knowledge had no name and calling her onna didn't seem right. So about a year ago he named her Serenity for the feeling he got when she came to him.

The sun had risen when Hiei came out of his musings and the sounds of day broke the peaceful silence. **Just another damn day **muttered Hiei to himself as he got up from his perch. Winter was fast approaching in spirit world and that meant that the winter ball and the preceding fighting tournament were also coming up. That's why they needed to find a fifth fighter, Genki who was Yusike's trainer had fought in years past but considering her age, for a human, Koenma choose not to have her fight this year. Therefore, the team, Yusike, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei had to pick a new fighter. It seemed that for the first time Hiei had beat Kurama to the kitchen, but that could have also been because Kurama had winter finales to study for. Hiei besides the perky Boton didn't have to go to "the hell on earth" as the bakas put it so kindly almost every day. Kurama though seemed to like going to school, for what reason it completely by past Hiei. Grabbing a cup of coffee he had just enough time to sit down at the window over looking the dense forest that lay behind the house before a very tired Kurama walked in. The red head slumped down into a chair facing Hiei and nearly fell asleep there. "Its uncommon it see you so tired fox" at his friends abrupt words Kurama sat upright having not seen Hiei sitting there. "Just like seeing you here this early" machined Kurama regaining his composer, not seeing the smirkish frown given by his comrade. Knowing what Kurama meant in his comment Hiei finished his coffee and was on his way out the door when Koenma appeared in his way. "Hiei, Kurama please get Yusike and Kuwabara and come to my office, I may have found a solution to finding your fifth fighter." with that he left, leaving the two boys behind. "I'll get the others, the faster we find another fighter the better." a few seconds later yells came from upstairs signaling to Kurama that the two bed heads had a very rude awaking.


	2. solitary

In about twenty minutes, the four of them were in front of Koenma's desk full of papers. "So binky breath what's this about finding a fifth fighter?" Yusike says not looking at the pint size ruler. "Finding one no, but finding people to fight yes" Koenma remarks slightly glaring at the team leader. "What do you mean sir?" "Well, you see my father has some inmates coming up for resentencing and he thought that since some of them were only in for minor charges, and that their pretty good fighters that you four could interview them. To see if any are ones you would like to see fight or would like to join the team" "They would be working off their crimes as fighters like me and Hiei?" "Yes to a point, there is one though that wouldn't be if you choose her." "Why?" "No more importantly what's a chick doing in jail?" "Well Yusike there is no way for her to be let out and to answer your question Kuwabara she killed more people then there is in the entirety of Japan". Jaws dropped to the ground. "Wha… what!" three of the four boys half yelled half whispered. "Look I don't have her files, my dad does and from what I know my father was the one to apprehend her. There also the possibility that you'll find the fighter you need before you get to her." After gaining back, the ability to talk Yusike asked, "Does she have a name?" "Not that I know of no". The four boys walked out of the office thinking of the later that day. They were to interview some of the inmates and see who they might like to fight with.

It seemed that the girl without a name was pasted out of thought of every one but Hiei by the end of the month. With the way they had to interview the inmates they in all only got in five of six people a day, if they were lucky. It seemed to Hiei that a killer might be more help the a petty thief ever would be. He spent most of his free time looking for information on this mass killer but only found vague reference to her, here and there. Mostly legend and superstition, but he kept with it. About the third week he finally broke down and went to Kurama to see if he knew anything. He was surprised to find that Kurama had been doing the same thing as him, but what he wasn't counting on was that Kurama found it funny that he was looking for information on this girl when "I thought you already had a girl friend Hiei?" Kurama had said when he had ask about the girl. **Damn him what is he thinking. **Hiei was in a obviously bad mood and stopped looking for any thing on her, if there was something important she would have to tell them in the interview.

Deep within spirit worlds jail system was solitary row. This was one of the more dismal places to be and even worse if you were locked in one of the cells. It was a dark gray with barely any torches or lights along the way. As bland as it was this fact only made it easier to get lost, so many who did manage to get out of their room were either found soon after or dead in the endless maze. In total there were thirteen cells each with varying levels of security, the first was almost like a cell found on up in the jail but it was used for those inmates who were on suicide watch. Then it went up from there, each room was in a different corridor with different guards to the corridors. While some pre approved visitors were able to see the people in the first twelve cells (which at this point no one was in them) only the king was able to visit the girl in the thirteenth.

If some one were to have come here and see this girl they most likely would go to the king and tell him to release her at once. Masses of people once knew her as the Mistress Mayhem, now what is known of her is just legend. She is at this point in time a myth, dead to the world. The only problem is she's not dead well in physical sense anyway. Looking at her now you'd only view a young female of fifteen or sixteen, with light colored hair and dull pink eyes chained to the wall by her wrists and ankles.

She hung there unmoving as her mind wandered like it often did, over her life that she had lived. Still after all these years, it had been years right? She couldn't find any reason for her to be here, in this black hole. Yes, she realized that taking ones life wasn't right but she found no reason to feel guilty or ashamed for the ones she did take and in fact that is what has kept her here in this cell. Her inability to see that killing all those people was wrong and that she should feel something, bad perhaps? Or was it remorse and guilt they wanted her to feel? In truth she felt nothing of what the people that kept her locked up called emotions, she never had.


	3. Four Males

Hey I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out, I do hope that no ones mad at me or anything like that.

And I do not own in any way shape or form YYH, if I did even more people would hate me.

I do own the plot and any OC ' S that appear.

Now let me stop talking here, so you can get on to the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(From this point on the view of the story will change based on the part of the story)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hang here wandering the corridors of my mine like I do every day, is it day? I don't know. Maybe the stars are out shining like new souls. It could even be cloudy gray with heavens tears just ready to falland cleanse the bloody ground.

The people who keep me here think I'm insane, maybe I am but does it really matter? I mean they keep me here just because I can't find reason to see that what I did was wrong. They've taken me out of this darkened box once or twice. They called it resentenceig, but really all it was, was the king asking me more questions in a room full of people.

Some being things I had no clue about, like who my parents were and why I killed. Ironic hah I killed but I had no reason to and I think life is a thing that shouldn't be wasted. There's no way out of this box, its not just that they wont let me out, wont release me. Its because of my brother I made him a promise, before they… killed him.

That's the past so it doesn't matter now, it never has. When the king first caught me ask one question that seemed weird it was "where have you been living all this time?" I told him the truth, I live in the shadows, the darkness that has no name but every one knows. I don't think he believed me but he hasn't asked it again.

I don't know much any more except that the chains they put on my arms make them bleed and hurt. My arms are bent out of place but I don't care, as long as I'm left alone. The darkness speaks of four men that have been looking for a fighter for their team. It also has told about them coming down here to talk to me. I don't know why they would want me with the way I am now, I can't fight.

The seals prevent me from using my powers and after hanging here from so long I can't walk. The sun peeked though the window in an empty room that soon, oh so soon would lead the spirit detectives on a road that would turn their world upside down. Especially a unknowing fire demon who at this point in time was waiting in the room for his team mates.

Though the girls trial wasn't until next month Koenma has set the meeting up so they could somewhat get to know her. While down in the deeps of spirit world a girl was being taken out of her cell while she slept. It was the easiest way to get her up to the integration room.

It most likely was the stress they had gone through the past month that had the detectives on edge when they got to the interrogation room, that for the past month had been their home. As they got into the room the three set in their claimed seats, since like always Hiei was already there. They were to tired to talk and because the king had the girls files they had no idea what they were dealing with.

Each had their own thoughts about the girl, ranging from how hot she would be (Kuwabara obviously) to what kind of fighter she would be. Voices from out side the door turned their attention from them selves to what was happening on the other side of the bleached door.

"Hey Joe, so this is the girl"

"Yep" "Name?"

"No, the lowers didn't give one"

"Any files?"

"No"

"Do we need to do anything?"

"Most likely just water Marve and the restraint chair"

"Why the chair Joe? She doesn't look like a big danger"

"She's from solitary. Who knows what she can do"

"Guess your right well see ya later."

"Right, bye"

A large creature walked in carrying a limp figure. A some what smaller version of it walked in after dragging a chair behind. After a few seconds they left leaving the chair and figure, the detectives looked appalled at the sight before them. What could have been a nice looking female sat limp in the chair. Her light hair hang in clumps around her head hiding her face and her shirt that was once a clean white now looked black and torn.

Bruising was apparent as was scares and fresh wounds around her wrists and ankles. Kurama being the first to snap to his senses got up and walked to her girl. Being careful not to wake the unconscious girl Kurama inspected her injuries as the others looked on.

"What the hell…?" Yusike spoke, in a hushed whisper looking at the girl.

Hiei seemed to be the only one not disturbed by the sight in front of him, but on the inside his very core was out raged and wanting blood, this feeling was new to him. He wanted to kill the people that did this to such a fragile girl, though none of these thoughts were visible from the exterior. A thud was heard from the back of the room, Kuwabara had fainted. Ignoring the moron, Kurama moved the girlshair out of her face to see a very old seal on her forehead, startled Kurama jumped back.

"Hiei look at this"

"What fox?"

"The seal on her forehead"

"Hn, what are you…?"

Looking down at the girl Hiei spotted the seal his eyes grew wide.

"You see that Hiei"

"Yes fox the gorgons seal, the only know seal the bind the powers of the Jagan."

"Do you suppose that she has a Jagan?"

"Hn"

Looking on from behind the demons Yusike, wondered if either one of them saw that the girl needed help or that she was waking up as they talked on.

The dim light from behind her eye lids made her head throb painfully, as well as the feeling that someone was messing with her forehead. Voices droned on around her making no sense in her brain at all. There were four energies in the room, male as far as she could tell and though three seemed to be looking at her only two were talking, the ones closest to her. Knowing that she would have to open her eyes eventually she slowly moved her head out of the way of the light that shone from an unknown source.

The movement caused her shoulders to crack slightly which in turn sent jolts of pain though her head. The voices by now had stopped and all energies were focused on her. Forcing her eyes open, she could see just barely the out lines of the four in the room. One, the farthest away, appeared to be lying down on his face so any featchers that would have been seen weren't visible save for his apparent hair which dully reassembled a dead forest fox, and the bright blue cloth he wore all over his body. The boy was lying behind a set of chairs pushed away from a large table that sat in the middle of the room, in which she wished not to see again but her wishes never happened.

The next boy was standing just in front of the one lying down, his face was visible since he was staring at her with an unrecognized expression. Black hair pushed in to an unnatural position by a green tinted muck, framed his youthful face. Dirt brown eyes shone like fire in the dim light of the room. His eyes showed her that he was cocky and arrogant, a fighter with little or no experience in battle. He wore about the same cloth as the other boy only its color was a sutttle green, not naturally found in the natural world. How tall he was, was not able to be seen from her view point but he seemed rather tall.

There were two boys in front the closest to her, one had soft featchers and if his energy didn't scream male she would have taken him as a girl instead. Besides the delicateness of him he had long rose petal red hair that ended a little after the shoulders and bright forest green eyes. He was also wearing cloth like the others only it was a bright magenta color. Unlike the first two she seen who had male ningen energy the one she was looking at now had male fox energy. His soul also seemed older then his body (which sent off ningen vibes) could possibly be.

Turning her head again which again sent jolts of pain through her head, she was able to see the last male in the room. His hair was the most noticeable thing about him, not standing on end nor being flat against his head it stood at an odd angle. It was mostly black with hints of dark blue on the edges and white toward the middle breaking his bangs from the rest of his hair. A white bandana covered his forehead and made his face seem smaller then it most likely was. Large fresh blood crimson fire eyes glared at her under a cloud of hate. She had seen that look one to many time's from people she had meet that she stopped trying to make that look go away from their face's, though it did bother her like it would most people in her position. The male was wearing a black full length cloak with a sword sheath at his side. That was about all she could see of him except for his energy which was a mix of fire and a under lying element like ice, and a separate energy pattern radiating from under the bandanna.

With the pain from moving slowly going away she tried to get the feeling back into her legs, as they weren't chained to the chair. Concentrating on getting feeling back to her limbs she didn't notice the guy that had been lying down slowly rise or the guy in green walk up to the guys immediately in front of her and say something to them. She looked up when a finger nail to a chalk board screech resounded though the small room and echoed back making it louder. All turned to the source of the horrendous racket, which come from the male who had been lying on the ground. Evidently from the looks of it he had tried to stand up and used one of the chairs for support and it slid right out from under him.

The male in green started to snicker at his associates plight in stead of helping him up. The girl looking on from her chair couldn't see why that it was "funny" that the male in blue fell like he did, though she couldn't understand what made people "happy" either. So she watched the scene before her with despondent eyes. The male in magenta walked rapidly over to the one in blue, with as she noted a graceful and very agile manner in his walk, which from the looks of his build and feature's fit him well and it seemed to be a natural posture that he held and not a learned one.

Upon helping the male in blue up to his feet the one in magenta looked back at her, a visible shiver ran though his body as if he had just plunged in to a frozen lake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked this chapter, and just so you know now the next chapter will be a while.

I don't wont to get ahead of my self.

Oh and even if you didn't take notice of the two called Joe and Marve you might want to remember them because they come in later and are very important.

Well thanks for reading. A review or two would be nice to see how I'm doing. Bye.


	4. Energy and pain

Hey its me again, sorry for the long wait. This chapters really short, but its better then nothing right?

I Don't own YYH and never will. The plot and any oc's that show up are mine.

Enough of me ON WITH THE STORY!

('Bout time) Oh shut up Ren

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama after making sure Kuwabara was steady he looked over to the girl, and what he saw scared him. He felt a shiver like ice run though his body as he stared at the girl. Her hair was fully out of her face and her large pale pink eyes dimly stared out, not at him personally but a the larger picture of the interrogation room. It wasn't this fact alone that made him worry, it was that the seal looked older then the body of the girl. It was cracked and cut around the edges of the outer most circle and seemed to have faded some since it was placed there, almost like it was inscribed on delicate paper, the fact that her skin was paler then a crescent moon made it look more of paper. **what happened to this girl? And why is she said to have killed so many people? **Kurama pondered until the girls eyes focused on Hiei who was leaning on the wall with his eye's closed with the glow of his jagan eye apparent.

A wave of pure energy swept through the room, pushing at the walls and shattering the glass of the only window. The energy rippled across Kurama's body, as well as Yusuke's and Kuwabara's looking for something. Which it seemed to find in Hiei as he was the only one of them to be shoved by invisible hands into the wall creating a good size indentation. The seal on the girl's forehead glowed an intense red as the energy flow through the room, the chair beneath her cracked as weight was applied from the power, soon it was gone destroyed by the weight and the girl lye staring up at the ceiling with a deep pain hidden in her eyes. The energy flow stopped and the glow of the seal disappeared, a crack in the seal appeared in the second circle right before the symbols. Everything in the room stilled, only the wind moved about the room from the broken window.

Hiei slumped down from the wall with his breath coming heavily. Shaking his head slightly back and forth several times, Hiei looked up with some difficulty. **That girl, her memories. **With his thoughts disorientated he shook his head once more. Standing proved to be a fairly demanding task as he soon learned. Using his hands as braces he slowly started to stand slipping and grabbing at the broken wall behind him. Yusuke, still stunned by the out burst of power, walked over to his struggling companion and gently swung one of his arms over his shoulder, helping Hiei to his feet. Yusuke though that he would encounter the black hair demon yelling or insulting him for helping but to his mild surprise all the demon did was grunt as he put him down on a chair.

Kurama stood just in front of the table shaking his head sadly at Kuwabara, who was rapidly and slightly madly moving his head looking from Hiei to the girl lying on the floor. A sudden and slight movement brought the red heads attention to the ruins of the girl and splintered chair. Her body was nearly untouched save for where her hands and feet were attached to the chair. Small muscles spasms ran through the small body and a cluster of minuet gargles escaped her body. This concerned Kurama, the power released come from a ward being broken. Evidently it was Hiei and what ever he had done that broke a ward but the question was, was it the gorgons' seal or and unseen ward. Ether way it could prove to be a real bad problem.

" _I studied the girl, her physical appearance was average of what we had seen so far. Cut's, scrapes, bruises, although they all seemed old. Several years old or older, which doesn't fit. Her physical age appeared to be 15, demons do age slower but, hmm… It just doesn't fit. The girls body slowly started to curl in to the fetal position. This isn't right we need to leave."_

Kurama turned toward the others, but before he could turn the full way, an ear shattering, screaming power enveloped the small room. Everyone within the space collapsed where they stood, lunched in to a barrage of darkened memories.

The bond of the chair had been broken as I lye on the cool floor. I could feel the gorgons eye crack, to close was it to the mark. The seal of my eye was crumbling. Pulses of pain slithered though my body. The eye was opening again, memories flooded my mind. The safety of the darkness after the fall, the first opening comes back. The trait of darkness in me, pushing through the skin. I pull my self in to a ball amidst the ruble of the once constricting chair. My tightly closed eyes begin to bleed, the blackness clouds with red and I scream. Either in my own thoughts or out loud, it matters not. The pain over comes everything. Time passes, how long? I do not care. The agonizing pain continues, red mixes with black as the screaming goes on. Soon my mind will clear and the light of the eye will stop everything. Until then I wish, I wish….I wish……I wish……… Darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading and specal thanks to those of you readers that have reviewed

-hieislittlewolfdemoness

-Chaotic Angel of Elven Blood

-BrokenDenstiny

-Kerushii Jakunen

reviews are welcome and much appreciated. Bye until next time which will be awhile.


	5. Sillouette of a dream

Well one more chapter, and yeah I know theres no reason why I didn't have this out sooner sorry.

Oh just so you the reader don't get confused the ending and the chapter is a dream, memory, as will the next few chapters be. Okay well it'll stop talking so you can get on to reading.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The building shook violently as an unseen wave of power washed through the walls of the palace. Papers and books flew every where, making the already frantic ogres rush around all the more. Alarm bells rang throughout the expansive building, alerting the guards' of a possible break in or in this case a possible break out.

Shaking his head slowly, Kuwabara set up looking about the room, or what was left of it. Plaster and bricks lye strewn around the room, in small groups and alone. From his clear spot on the floor, Kuwabara was able to see the rest of the space. The rest of his team were still out cold, in undamaged splotches of floor. Given that his muscles rolled in spasms and that his head was a wash in a haze of power, all he could do was stay sitting on the floor. Wondering to the best of his ability if his teammates were ok.

In his mild haze of bewilderment Kuwabara didn't notice the mammoth group of guards the swarmed the room with in minutes of the out burst. As a result, the door, which had managed to hang on to the door frame, flew into the room. Unfortunate hitting him in the back of the head, effectively knocking him out yet again.

"_Rain washed out the view from the window not letting the light from the light post in to the darkened room. Voices boomed outside the door, angry and distraught. A boy no older then six sat pressed into the corner closest to the rain washed window. The voices grew louder and closer to the door. Small eyes, fearful and hurt stared at the closed door handle, dreading the moment it would enviable open. Then silence, no sound, all things seemed to stop, the boys head lifted slightly away from his knee's. The door knob turned slowly, groaning in protest to the action. Pure fear filled the small boys eyes, as he tried fruitlessly to squeeze further into the shadow of the corner. A silhouette filled the gap of the door way, it stumbled pushing the door fully open. As in slow motion the shadow fell. Falling in to the dim casting light of the rain washed window, showing a bruised and bloody body of a woman. Eyes wide with fear the boy crouched down to all fours and slowly, cautiously made his way to the lump in the dark light. A breath rose from the lump, making the boy freeze. Seconds slugged by like minutes before the child moved again, reaching the lump a small hand reached out; pushing on the shoulder lightly. Another breath issued from the body this time a whisper, soft and gargled followed._

" …_yus…yusuke……"_

_The boy freeze, then lunged forward hugging the body be for him. Small ears running down into the smooth cloth. A chocked voice caught with fear answered back in the some soft whisper._

" _mom……mom" _

Bolting forward Yusuke shot from his bed. A cold sweat run down his face and chest, slowly the night vision ebbed away leaving his breath labored. Just as slowly come the memory of what had happened be for the nightmare and the sense of four red eyes peering in from the rain soaked window. Making his way to the side of the white infirmary bed, Yusuke final looked around. Finding his team out cold, two of which were covered in the some cold sweat the he couldn't shake and Kuwabarawith his head bandaged. Deciding that sleep no matter what it brought with it was better then sitting alone, he slid back under the blanket and back to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thanks for reading, and this is used to much but please review, the more reviews I get the faster I might get the next chapters up. Oh yeah that you who reveiwed for the last chapter, you know who you are so I wont post the names yet, and if you think you know what happened to the team after the blast tell and if someone gets it right or close I'll tell every one in the next chapter. Bye.


	6. A Thief and the Waking

Finally I got Chapter six up! Well people I glade for you all reading but umm, I only got two reviews (good reviews) now I'm not one to make a great big deal of it but out of all the people who read only two reviewed, and I thank **Chaotic Angel of Elven Blood** and **hieisgal790** for your reviews. Now if you had an idea about why the gang was thrown into their comatose state I tell that at the end of the chapter. But i will tell you now that Chaotic Angel of Elven Blood got the closest and hieisgal790 gave a really good idea that was just off a little, now i shall shut up so you can read this chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_The long night stretched ever longer. Introduced to the new pain. Forced to flee in his animal form, the thief ran, hard and far, searching for cover. Thundering close behind was a huge demon swigging a tree sized club wildly over his head. The thief ducked and dodged, weaving between the gnarled trees. With in his mouth dangled a deep red ruby, roughly the size of a walnut. A prize won from the lug following behind. _

_A blow struck his side, tossing him into the trees. He staggered up, his silver fur now shimmering red. Cautiously he moved, scanning for the giant, only to find he was alone. Then he seen it, the Marki barrier. He had been knocked through into the human world. Two figures moved in front of the whole or portal, he couldn't tell. They seemed to be there to close it. One taller then its counter part, both had red eyes. The brute, who chased the thief, went unseen, not appearing to had made it through the gap. For at least awhile he was safe, having eluded punishment for a time. Darkness started to fill his vision, even when he had thought he had enough energy, the thief's wounds took over. He blacked out. Sweet night, the prospect of healing, many things surfed though the dark and the smell of death loomed with the next dawn."_

A moan rose from the unconscious red head, bringing a nurse to his side. Guards stood at post by the door, and the young prince paced up and down the ward. Checking too often on his sleeping detectives. The story as to why his detectives were in such a state was hard to follow as only the guards were telling it. From what the guards had said the girl attacked the detectives which some type of energy blast. This conclusion he believed the guards reached for the fact that the alarm bells were sounded and the room was torn apart, but according to files that he was able to find on the girl, an energy blast would have been impossible for her to set off due to some sort of seal that ran the length of her back. Contradicting statements, but which to believe? Until the boys woke up and he was able to talk with the girl that's all he had. Thus making his job harder then it already was. By the time the nurse moved away from the red head, the young prince foot steps wore away the top layer of floor.

" Lord sir, if you don't stop pacing your going to have to pay for a new floor" a soft voice said from behind him, oddly making his skin crawl.

"It's my choice to pace or not nurs….", turning around he paused not trusting his eyes.

Before him stood a girl, slightly shorter then Yusuke and about his age. The girls dirty brown hair hung in clumps around her face and reached about mid back, maybe longer. Her large pink eyes stared at him with a intensity that not even Hiei could match, he mused. '_Where did she come from?' _As he thought of this, it hit him, this was the girl, the one that in some way put his detectives in a comatose state. Before he could speak Kurama stirred, his brow glistening with sweat.

" Troubled pasts lead to troubled memories, lord sir, but the memories fade to show the morning wake" the girls voice sent chills up his spine but in no way was it imposing or menacing, just detected.

"Wha…." before he could finish his thought a nurse come in to the room and walked up to the girl.

The nurse whispered something but it wasn't clear enough to hear, when the nurse stopped speaking the girl bowed and turned back to him, bowed and left. The nurse to, bowedand turned to leave, hesitating then turning back.

" Lord Koenma sir?"

"Yes?"

"Umm, the girl, sir, is going to get her wounds treated, by order of your father sir"

"Very well" He picked up where he left off on his pacing, when the nurse stopped again and said

" The king told me to tell you sir, the detectives are going to be fine they just need their rest" relief rushed his body upon hearing those words.

" Nurse"

"Yes sir?"

"Thank you"

"Yes sir, your welcome" The nurse left, leaving the young prince alone, for a time, with his detectives.

The eternal darkness slowly gave way to light, bright light. I dared not open my eyes knowing I was to be blinded by the light. For a moment I wondered why I was not in the dark box, not chained to the damp wall. Then the memories of the past day returned clear, so clear. That was not possible, my thoughts shouldn't be this clear. Moving my arm I find its not chained to any thing. I feel my forehead, the gorgons seal is gone and the pulsing of my eye reaches my senses. My eye is open. After this realization I also find that I'm sitting up.

The chair beneath me is soft, padded unlike the chair I was in when that boy in black broke the seal. The light finally dimmed to a tolerable point, as my body slowly became accustomed to it. I parted my eyes, all three of them, to peer upon a desk and the king gazing unblinking at me. His face was more ragged then my memory remembered, though the features were basically the same as they had been the first time I lied my eyes on him. I never was the one to speak unless spoken to, as most times it took people a long while to decide what they wished to say. That was another thing I didn't truly understand about these people. To get some respite from the light that still, though it had dimmed, was bright, I pulled my free legs up to me chest. Burying my face in my knees I wrap my arms around them and wait for the king to speak. I take this time to try to bring an outline of order to my memories of the past hours, days, I still don't know. Then the kings booming whisper buzzed through the empty silence. The kings voice, a unique one, octaves lower then any normal mans but still twice as loud even when he whispered; as he did so often around me. His words though still burned my ears when he spoke. His words though clear had little meaning to me. They were just jumbled sounds to my unaccustomed ears. Same things did get through the haze, little things but orders I could understand.

"….ill be working with my……spirit…..the four you seen in the…..room, is that clear?"

I nod not wanting to use my voice.

"Good then, I…….have you go ……infirmary……treat…wounds and then…….detectives awake……..you will speak with them, is that clear?"

I nod again. The king beckons a person forward from the back of the room. A female strides up the desk with what people would call a "smile" upon her face. "Smiles" what perplexing things, I heard a person once compare them to the sun, full of "hope" and "joy". Like many of the other "emotion" type words these to elude my understanding, for to my knowledge the sun is just an orb of heated gas that the planet circles, so to compare a "smile", which is no more then a few muscle movements, to the sun is to say the least is not comparable. Also for the words "hope" and "joy" unless the are other names for the sun, their even less understandable as to their meaning. Coming out of my musings I find that the king had left and the female that came from the back of the room was standing dead straight in front of me waving her hand in front of my eyes. I stared at her until she seen I was, then at that time waves of shivers ran down her body, causing her to avert her eyes to another place in the room. The girl's hair wrapped around her head and then was pinned up into a rectangular shaped box on the back of her head. The color seem to be a royal purple matching her kimono which white lilies covered. The female finally got over her initial reaction of me and turned to face me once again. She "smiled" and held out her hand, at which I just stared.

" Well umm…..", she put her hand down, "My names Ooonibasu and the king has asked me to take you down to the infirmary to get your wounds treated."

I made no move to respond to her words, they were to high and rumbled around my head until I was confident my ears were bleeding. Her presence didn't want to be there in the room with me, or even the building. Many people I've meet had this same reaction, they were persons of high or very perceptive spirit awareness. It was something in my own aura that gave people the feeling of being spilt in half. I haven't a clue as to why that is, the idea of the sensation was applied to me by a girl who's name I can't seem to recall. I uncurled my legs from my chest and placed them on the floor. The girl, Ooonibasu, jumped at my slow but sudden movement. Coldness flooded my body, the floor was as ice to my barren feet. I stayed there staring at them, I could just see the small crystals of ice form over my feet, gluing them to the tile. Breaking away from the sight of my feet. I turned my head towards the girl. She seemed unsure of what she should do in relation to my body not moving.

"Ca..ca…an you get me so…me water pl..eas..e?" my voice cracked and every word burn my throat, but I needed some water. The ice creped up my legs.

"w…at..er, ple..ase?" I asked again.

This time I seemed to have gotten through to her and she rushed to the back of the room. She came back in to view holding a large glass pitcher of water. As she poured some water in to a glass I tried to move my feet only succeeding in seemingly tearing at the skin. Ooonibasu placed a glass cup in my hand, I couldn't lift it and my fingure wouldn't tighin' around the smooth curved surface of the cup. With out any word she gently placed one hand over mine lifting it to my lips. Inwardly I thanked her but the moment it hit my lips all I could think of was the water. As the pure refreshing liqued ran down my throat, oh what a feeling. I hadn't had water this sweet in years, so fresh, so good.

"_The dawn broke a crossed the eastern horizon, setting the trees a blaze with the red and orange hues. The thief parted his eyes to the morning light, almost blinded he staggered to his paws. His prize from the night before lye next to him in a clump of wild grass. The ruby reflected the dawns light over the ground turning the surounding earth a deep rich red. The thief sat watching the rising sun, nursing his many wounds. The night events come slowly, drifting like clouds on a breeze. They were lucid and fleeting, he knew though that he was in the human world and that he had to get some food and water if he was ever going to get his wounds healed. Moving was agony but it happened to be a necessity for him to survive, the thief clenched the chain to the ruby in his mouth and began to walk. Painfully making his way down the mountain, toward food and water, and humans. It was night fall before he reached the edge of a small village. He crept toward the farm house along the outer fence making sure he didn't step into the light. For in the light he could be seen, so he crept forth in the border of darkness. A pair a red eyes watched from the trees as the bloody fox crept up to the edge of the house. The thief nudged a door open and cautiously maneuvered in to the small storage room. Some thing grabbed at his attention. A small box sat in the corner and it sported a nice big lock. Now being a thief he couldn't help himself and he trotted over to it and right be fore he got to the box, a pile of tools fell down on top of him. The next thing he heard was a gunshot, cracking the silnice of the night. Getting out of the crashed tools as fast as he could, he bolted out the door. Two more shots rang the air, the thief's sight went black"_

Kurama bolted up screaming and drenched in a cold sweat. In a moment a nurse was by his side pressing a warm towel to his fore head and gently lied him back down on to the bed. His screaming slowed and finally stopped. His heart still raced but he fell back to slumber taking again sanctuary in the dark.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that is the end of this chapter. Like I said I'll tell you what happened. Hiei broke the gorgons eye seal which is way he was thrown into the wall. After the seal was removed the jagan eye that it sealed started to open, releasing a great amount of energy. This energy knocked the detectives out and caused old memories to surface, which was shown as a dream. Now that is it. And is it completely useless to ask but please review I appreciate them greatly. Bye.


	7. Of Darkness and Serenity

And yeah its the next chapter... well part of the next chapter. See I thought that all you people in readers land would like to have a semi long chapter thats only got Hiei in it since the last few have been bout every one else, so here it is... no no its not the begging of a lemon...even if it reads like it is. (nervous laugh) Anyway... thank you** Chaotic Angel of Elven Blood **for your review, its much appreciated. And thank you all for reading, I'll stop talking now so you can read.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Barely able to move Hiei opened his eyes to see only darkness. At first he thought that he had awaken in the night, but the darkness he was peering into wasn't thin and stationary such as it would of been at night. No it was as a think liquid slowly moving around him, changing, twisting. His whole body was numb and stiff, he couldn't move his left arm at all. He tried to, only to receive jolts of pain. It was then he remembered the interrogation room and being thrown into the wall by that girl. Try as he might to get mad at her all he mustered was a small fizzle of hatred that passed as fast as it appeared. Hiei looked around again, he knew this darkness, he realized for it was the same as his dreams of serenity, only he could not see serenity, she appeared not to be in here. With his mind clouded with distant screams, he was incline to drift in the thick blanket of darkness around him, and with drifting he found comfort. He didn't need to move or think. So he closed his eyes and just drifted. _

_Soon after that he felt a presence with in the darkness, moving toward him. He couldn't see a body but with his jagan he felt it. An entity gliding through the darkness, changing and twist with the ebb and flow the darkness had. Not apart of the darkness yet the darkness itself. For a few moments Hiei wondered who was in his sanctuary, who was invading his dream._

_Then the presence come slowly into view, first he seen nothing, just the darkness. Then like a light was turned on he seen a body appear about ten feet away from him. At first the figure seemed blurry out of focus, but the features sharpened and became defined against the background. The eyes were closed and the head hung down, the person was in a sitting position with their hands folded in their lap. The hair was dark, it blended with the surrounds, flowing over the figures shoulders and floating as much as they were. The head lifted reveling a feminine face, slightly round with soft features and what could of only been a large cut on her forehead. _

_Hiei pondered this thought until the large cut opened reveling a large, royal purple, jagan eye. That slide from side to side until it settled on him. He stared, up until that moment he had never seen another jagan, never mind one with that rich color. The girls eyes opened and stared back at him. It registered who this was, how many times had he stared into those dark blood red eyes in the darkness as they loomed above him hanging in the darkness? Serenity now sat before him, eye level with him, not more then ten feet away. This had to have been the closest he had ever been to her. Chills run down Hiei's spine and he began to sweat. Why had she come down from her hanging perch? Why was she sitting level with him, staring at him with all three eyes? It scared him, not that he would ever admit it, but it did being this close to her. _

_With out warning she appeared a feet away from his face, it startled him enough for him to instinctively pull back and jump away. He didn't move. That to startled him, he looked down only to find that serenity had a hold of his right wrist, she wasn't holding hard enough to hurt but just enough to hold him in place. Her soft, pale hand sent its own kind of chills up his arm and down his spine. This was the one thing he had wanted since he had given her the name serenity, to be able to touch her just to know she was real and that his mind hadn't finally left him. _

_Her hand cooled his hot skin, it surprised him how light her touch felt. Like cooled air just brushing against his bare skin. At this time Hiei also realized that he had no shirt on. Serenity moved her free hand and placed it on Hiei's forehead, silencing the distant screams in his head for the time being. His heart beat slowed and the sweating stopped. She moved both hands to his left arm, running her fingers over the worn bandages and up his arm. She turned to his side never taking her hands off him, until she was even with his back. She kept moving her hands in small circles a crossed his warm skin. _

_It was driving Hiei mad, her light touch caused his skin to be extremely sensitive to her ever move. The skin were she had already slid her hands and fingers a crossed tingled, sending the muscles beneath the skin into small spasms. Then there was the places she had yet to touch, he could already feel how her hands would roll over his skin, and how her fingers would scan every scar no matter how small, it drove him mad. She still had a hold of him somehow, and he couldn't move away. Her hands stopped moving and pressed down lightly on his body. A wave of pain joined the other sensations that flooded his mind. Her hands had stopped moving at the joint between his left shoulder blade and his back. He must of dislocated his shoulder when he hit the wall in the interrogation room he thought. _

_Serenity's light touch pushed the bones back into place and her hands then continued on their way over his back. She continued like this sending waves of painful ecstasy through his body, he wasn't in control nor could ever hope to be in this situation. She moved from his back to his chest. It only got worse, it felt as if his skin and body were begging for her touch. His breathing increased and his skin became hot where she had yet to run her hands over, her face held no visible emotion. _

_Finally she came away from him, leaving his body racked a sense of pleasure that left his mind in turmoil. Hiei closed his eyes and tried to sort through all the things that were running through his head. Soon his thoughts became groggy, and blurry until he possessed no thought at all." _

"Sleep well …… Hiei" a thin whisper sounded in his sleeping ear. "Hmm…. You to Ser….en..it..y" Hiei turned to his side asleep unaware that a thin, pale girl with pink eyes was watching him from the door way, who's hands were still warm from his hot skin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END

Really thats the end of this chapter, anyway thank you for reading, and if there is anything you'd like to say in regards to this or any other chapter please feel free to review. Finally some questions to leave you with, one, what are the detective going to do when they wake up?, two, who is the real Serenity?, and third, why was the girl that came from solitary watching Hiei sleep? All these questions and more will be answered in the next few chapter (hopefully). Bye. Ok I admit this wan't that long of a chapter sorry the next one should be larger.


	8. Words are nothing

Hi yeah its been a while since I updated and i'm sorry about that but you see I had a job babysitting my cousins kid this summer and I had to stay at her house. I was stupid and

didn't bring my laptop so I could write. Anyway this is chapter eight, and I'd like to thank Chaotic Angel of Elven Blood for her review and as of a few hours ago I had 1002 hits

on this story so thanks every one for reading. I'll stop talking now so you can read.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days pasted before the boys fully awoke. It was around noon, when Kurama started to stir in his sleep. Koenma sat quietly near the nurses desk at one end of the room, watching the redhead stir; hoping that he was waking up. Then Yusuke appeared to stir as well, giving the young prince hope that they were waking. Koenma thought back on the last two days, his father hadn't told the nurse they would be aright so she could tell him, in fact his father hadn't even known the boys were in the hospital wing. The girl told the nurse to tell him they would be fine, because she knew they would be. No one told her to tell him that, she told him because she knew that he needed to hear it he mused. He had only seen her once more when a guard had brought her to his office asking for permission to get her belongings from the vault, as asked by his father. She appeared to be in better condition then the first time he seen her. Koenma's thoughts were interrupted by Kurama, who was now standing in front of him.

He looked around Kurama to see that Yusuke sitting on the edge of his bed ranning his fingers through his un-gelled hair. And Kuwabara appeared to have fallen off his bed for now he was struggling to get up. Hiei on the other hand wasn't in the room at all, but the bathroom door at the other end of the room was shut and the sound of running water could be heard. Koenma looked back at Kurama, jumped up off his chair and hugged him the best him could around the neck. Kurama's eyes grew wide at the sudden contact and Yusuke's laugh filled the room.

"Whoa….what happened Urameshi?" Kuwabara's voice cut through Yusuke's laughter just long enough for him to look at Kuwabara, start a new round of laughter and point back to were Kurama was standing. Kuwabara looked back after standing up to see the toddler prince hanging from a mortified red heads neck. He to burst into laughing hysterics.

"Umm?……Koenma….sir? Can you…ummmm…let go?" Kurama voice became muffled by the toddlers hat, though it seemed that he heard Kurama and let go. Falling back to his chair.

"Oh I apologize Kurama, its umm….. Good to see you awake. Its good to see all of you awake again." Koenma waved his hand rapidly back and forth in a dismissing way. Kurama sweat dropped, and let the princes previous actions go, note-ing it off to him being worried. Bevis and butthead finally calmed down just as Hiei walked back into the room wearing a pair of black jeans and drying his hair off with a dark cloud gray towel.

"Umm sir? May I ask what happened?" The three boys behind him turned ( now standing on Yusuke's part) fully toward him and Koenma after Kurama asked the question.

Their faces were grim and serious as they waited in silence for the princess answer. Koenma sank back in the chair rubbing his temples. The events of the last few days finally reaching his youthful features. When he spoke his voice gave way to the jumble of his thoughts. " I don't know Kurama, I just don't know. The guards have told me it was some sort of escape attempt, but if is was it knocked the girl out to. Further more though the room was destroyed you weren't hurt, just knocked out from the spiritual pressure. The four of you have been out four days now"

The boys just stared at the prince in front of them, four days they had been out, the girl had been knocked out to. These facts raced around their heads along with the fuzzy memories of the interrogation room.

"The girl," Koenma went on, " faired better then you it seems. She was up with in hours of the power surge, I seen her when my father secretary brought her down to the infirmary."

"Wait we were out four days yet the girl, who was in pour condition to begin with was up and about only hours after we were knock out?" Yusuke thought out loud, while a look of utter confusion covered his face. The prince looked at his detective and sighed knowing to well the confusion that now covered the boys face.

" I think at this point it would be best for all of you to get cleaned up, and meet me in my office as soon as possible." The prince sighed again and walked toward the door stopping to talk to the nurse by the door. The nurse nodded and hurried off. The boys were alone for the time being and though confused by what had taken place, they did what Koenma had suggested and cleaned up.

About an hour later all four of them stood at the door to Koenma's office, slightly annoyed that they hadn't been let in yet. After another ten minutes two guards and a girl in a royal purple kimono strode up the hall. The guards seemed to be carrying some thing but the girl walking in front of them was blocking the view of whatever they had. The group stopped in front of them, the female bowed slightly and then smiled.

" Well it seems that Lord Koenma was right about you four being here before him. My name is Ooonibasu, I'm the king's secretary. Lord Koenma is in a meeting with the king at the moment, but I've been authorized to let you in along with the girl." The boys stared at her for a moment before they side stepped away from the door so she could get to the it. As Ooonibasu moved to open the door the group finally seen what the guards were carrying. Well what the guards were holding on to, the girl, cleaned and in new clothes. Her pale pink eyes gazed down the hall unblinking, like she didn't see the world around her. There was no mark at all an her forehead, just clean unblemished skin.

Ooonibasu opened the door stepping aside to let the boys through only to find that they were transfixed on the girl between the guards. She shuddered, she would be oh so happy once she was able to get away from that girl. Her aura ached from being around her so long, or it seem to be a long time. She waved the guards in seeing how the detectives weren't moving to enter the room. When she was sure that the girl was safely put in the office she turned and walked down the hall hoping she would forget the girl and her burning aura as soon as possible. The guards followed soon after leaving the spirit detectives staring at the girl, who now sat in a chair in front of Koenma's desk, still standing out side the door.

The girl sat almost like stone. When the boys finally walked in to the room they had a hard time believing that she was really alive. Not taking any chances this time they placed them selves around her so that if she did do any thing they would be able to stop her, or at least that was the plan. Kurama placed himself by the door, Yusuke and Kuwabara were leaning on the back wall and Hiei stood by the window. Unknown by the others he fought to keep the screams locked in his head for he fell sure that if he let his guard down they would swell and burst in to living sound.

I look at the girl, her blank face staring passed the baby's desk. The screaming gets louder, I can barley contain it. To top it off brief glimpses of her past rush through my head. Eternal darkness, blood, rivers of blood, faces of anger, of sympathy, and then the screams of pain, anguish. The harder I pushed at them to leave the worst they got. Worst yet her memories stir my own, adding them to the mix. Even my jagan pulsed with pain, not since it was implanted had it hurt so much. But as I looked at her now, wounds healed, skin cleaned, the golems seal no longer on her forehead, her brown hair tied back. A sense of calming came to the rushing thoughts, but this to was fleeting as the feeling of calming past into what seemed to be a vague familiarity she had.

A silence soon filled the space growing longer and larger as time ticked by. A low sweet angelic voice all at once rang like a bell around the room, sending rapid chills down the spines of the detectives. Much to their surprise the voice was of the girl who was now staring unblinking at Hiei. They strained their ears to hear the faint words that came from her mouth. It seemed impossible that there could be any words said at all, but the voice so completely filled the space that almost certainly there had to be words to it. Then just barley above a whisper come the words

"Just don't think about it." the girl was still looking toward Hiei so they a summed they were meant for him.

"Just don't think about it." again she said, this time though Hiei glared at her and responded.

"Stay OUT of my business, onna." a rich silence again filled the space.

"Think of something else, something that calms you," the girl continued on apparently taking no notice of what the fire demon just said. "or puts you at ease, for now you know of a soul's pain and you'll never truly forget it." No one wanted to move, fearing what Hiei would do to the girl as they had no idea of what she was talking about. She was no longer looking toward him but rather back at the wall behind Koenma's desk.

The girl was looking at me, but… not at me, she pissed me off, talking to me like she had, like she knew the pain that pulsed through my head. And the way she put it so simply, "Just think of something else." Hn I've tried. Then I remembered that these were her memories that runaround my mind. Thoughts of training and of yukina creped slowly up from the mess my mind had become. They pushed back and ordered my thoughts in a way I hadn't been able to. Though I could feel the memories there pulsing still, and the one scream I couldn't fully silence was hers as the golems seal fractured and wasted away. I refocused my eyes on her to see that she was looking back at the wall like nothing had happened, the others were looking my way now. "Hn" I looked back out the window, musing slightly on how rough my voice sounded when compared to hers. What the hell did I just… no I couldn't have said that.

The silence stretched on growing louder with each passing second. When Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama realized they weren't going to get anything out of Hiei, they went back to watching the girl or staring out in to space. Another fifteen minutes pasted before Koenma, huffed in red faced and sweating.

"Your all … pant …. here… pant…. good." he stumbled to his desk still out of breath. Kurama stepped away from the wall and was about to speak when the low angelic voice spoke again.

"The past is such a nasty thing isn't it especially when the past isn't yours" Kurama looked toward the girl, who seemed full of surprises, then back toward the prince.

"Umm Koenma what's wrong you seem very out of breath?"

" Binky breath probably ran here from where ever he was"

" Yeah Urameshi" a small fit of laughter passed between the two before Koenma spoke, having finally caught his lost breath.

" May has already said what is wrong, if you did not hear her"

"wha..? Who's may?" Kuwabara looked around trying to from this May person. Shaking his head sadly Yusuke points to the girl,

"Koenma is that May?" Every one looked at him, except the girl.

"Your right Yusuke, for once" Koenma said looking dumfounded. **How the underworld did he get that one? **He shrugged and went on.

"As you were told by Ooonibasu, I was in a meeting with my father. Though he wouldn't tell me every about May he informed me of enough things to get a good idea of what she is capable of. I will inform you all now that by my fathers orders May is your new team mate"

" You mean we don't get to decide this sir?"

"I'm afraid not Kurama," Koenma said twiddling his fingers, " my father is adamant about her being apart of the team, I don't know why but…"

"What he say goes?"

"Yeah Kurama, I am postponing your training for a few days, so you can get to know May and May gets to know you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END

Really thats the end of this chapter, anyway thank you for reading, and review, I mean it. With all the people reading I would like to see more then one review per chapter, I like

feed back, its good for my mental health. So please review and thanks for reading. One fact i'd like to point out if you haven't seen it already, this is chapter eight and May still

doesn't know their names. Any way bye for now, review, please?. Bye.


	9. Titles and Threats

Hey, yeah I finally got the next chapter up. I would like to thank Chaotic Angel of Elven Blood for your review, you gave me a great idea and it will be in the next chapter. Anyway here is a recap of what has happened already :The Gang had to find a new fighter for the winter tournament, after spending a month or so looking they were forced to interview May. Hiei being the person he is tried to get into her mind, which ended in him being blasted the power of the gorgons seal. The seal broke knocking every one out. After two days if reliving memories the gang woke up to find that May had been ordered onto the team by the king.: and that lead to the beginning of this chapter. Start.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei was the first out of the room, followed by Kuwabara and Yusuke. Kurama waited for May to rise. When she didn't, he sighed and went up to the chair, placing a hand on her shoulder. All at once he felt himself split and slammed back together in seconds. The room spun and Kurama landed on the floor, gasping for breath. As the room stood still he found that May was standing over him holding out a hand. He cautiously took the outstretched hand, flinching at the contact. May, to his astonishment, lifted him up as if he had been nothing more then a feather; and he stood again.

"What just happened?" May acted like she didn't hear him and continued gazing at him. After a minute or two Kurama couldn't take her unblinking stare any longer. He shifted on his feet and moved toward the door.

"You, graceful fair, do have two souls occupying one body. A fox demon and a human soul. Though neither is fully merged to the other." Kurama turn and looked at her, his mind racing.

**"**How did you know that?"

"That you had to souls?"

"Yes that, how did you know that?"

"Your body and soul emit two different energies, it's subtle but there. I just separated the two to see why that was so"

**She… no she, but she… there's no possible way she could have pulled my soul apart.. Is there? Who has Koenma added to our team? **

Kurama tried to see what lied behind her eyes, but he could see nothing. As if her mind was a black hole.

"Oh, well we should catch up with the others. My name's Kurama by the way"

" Kurama? As in Yoko Kurama?"

"Yes actually"

"Interesting, he was a great figure before the king lock me away" May said turning toward the door.

"You knew Yoko?" Kurama followed behind May as she exited the door, forgetting for a moment that he had just been ripped in two and put back together.

"I knew of him. I can't remember if we had meet. It's highly probable that we did at some point."

"You can't remember?" Kurama took the lead as they made their way down the hall.

"No things come and go, as an ocean tide upon the shore" Kurama remained silent as they came toward the door that separated the teams living areas from the rest of the Spirit World building.

They made their way down another hallway and turned some corners, right, left. This Kurama seem to know his way so May followed not really taking notice of which way they turned or down what hallway they walked. It all seem washed and all together the same. Kurama finally stopped at one last cream colored door. Yelling could be heard from the other side, the redhead seemed to sigh and shrug at the same time.

When he finally opened the door a pot or ceramic cup come flying out just missing his head. He turn around expecting to see a shattered mess on the floor except he seen May holding the cup. The cup she caught was rose colored and seemed to be used recently, she wondered why it had been thrown through the door way briefly before the yelling morphed into crashing sounds from within the room the door lead into. She handed the cup to Kurama and passed through the door.

Most would in the right state of mind walk back out of the room, then call what they had seen chaos in its purest form, but May observed the scene differently then most. It was a scene she was familiar with, teammates arguing over a plainly pointless point of view, which would end in one or both being knocked out. As much as she would normally have let them fight, Lord Koenma had told them that they should get to "know" her and she should get to "know" them. Which didn't seem like it would happen if two of the four males were attempting to bash each others brains out on the floor. May gazed around the room, it appeared to be the main space that these people lived, furniture, old but in fairly good condition, filled up most of the floor space. What looked like an armoire was the main focal point in the room as most of the seating faced it. This puzzled her as she couldn't think of why a person would willing sit a look at an armoire, though she shrugged it off.

In the process of surveying the room May pulled the two teens apart. It had been a while since she had done any thing that dealt with her eye so the pressure that was put on to the two wrestling males was slightly stronger then it should have been. She realest them suddenly after realizing they were barley breathing.

I raised an eyebrow at the two males struggling to take in breath, they were plainly weak physically. It appeared that the two had no fine body control at all and it seemed that this mortal weak point was not apparent to them. I was aware that the other two, Kurama, and the other one, the one who had the ability to enter my shadow space, were now looking at me. I paid no mind and continued to gazed about the room, books filled the wall behind the armoire, the end of a staircase protruded from a hallway to the side of Kurama; there was another door on the other side of the room with a window next to it. It peered out on to the human world. The human world. How long had it been since I was last in the human world? Since I stood in the sun? I was in the demon world when the king brought me to the spirit realm, and it had been raining. My chest ached with the memory; my feet tried to take me to the door, but I forced the sensation down. To move in any way toward the door would be taken as an escape attempt, especially after the two males nearly suffocated when I pulled them apart.

Anyway the dark clothed one was sitting in the window, staring at me staring pass him out through the glass. I stopped looking toward the window and back at the two other males. They were now breathing normally, and yelling again, but not at each other, at the dark one.

"What the hell do you think you were doing, shrimp? I almost had him this time."

"In your dreams, Kuwabara, no wait I would probably beat you there to."

"Shut it Urameshi, I wasn't talking to you"

"Kuwabara it wasn't Hiei that pulled you two apart, you have no need to get mad at him" Kurama's words put an end to the arguing for a time.

"Please May sit down, it was rude not to offer you a set before" I cocked my head at the redhead trying to decide if he was politely ordering me to sit or if him meant it the way he said it. It truly was hard to tell with him. His speech was as elegant as the way he walked and moved which made telling what his motives were hard.

Or I'm just out of the practice of reading people, either way I sat down curling my feet under me next to the chair Kurama had moved to stand behind.

This girl May chilled me to the bone and excited me in an obscure way. I hadn't felt this way since the dark tournament where I was Yoko again for a short while. She was a puzzle and one I didn't know how to solve or even how to begin to solve. When we first saw her she appeared weak physically and in terms of power. The injuries she had didn't fit to her look and she had the gorgons eye seal on her forehead. The seal was now gone, most of the injuries were as well, and she seemed unattached to what she was involved in; apathic really.

I sat down in to the chair next to her after she didn't sit in it. I went over the information I had on her so far. She is responsible for millions of deaths, she most likely has a jagan eye, which seemed all the more true after she pulled Kuwabara and Yusuke apart, and she was plausibly many years older then she looked. Then there was the matter of her being able to pull souls apart. Thinking back only two groups of demons have that ability, light demons and darkness demons, May displayed more light demon characteristics so she might be a type of light demon. She was SUCH a puzzle.

The boys settled down after May had kneeled on the floor next to Kurama's reading chair. Here they were with a new team mate and they knew nothing about her. Kuwabara was the first to break the slowly growing silence after no one else moved to speak.

"Hehe sooo umm we haven't told you who we are yet have we?" when May made no response he went on, "Well I'm Kuwabara, Kazuma, that's," he pointed to his right where Yusuke lounged, " Is Urameshi, Yusuke, the short guy in black back there," pointing at the window, " Is Hiei, and finally the guy next to you is Kurama." Kuwabara waited for a response from May but she didn't move at all or confirm that she even heard him. He was about to say their names all over again when Kurama spoke up.

" So are we to assume that May is your full name?" The others looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Of course her names May why woul…." Yusuke began but didn't finish as Mays crisp voice cut through his.

"May is not my name….it's the abbreviation to my title, I have no name."

"What is it an abbreviation of then?" Kuwabara asked now looking confused.

"Mayhem"

"What?"

"She said mayhem you idiot"

"Mayhem, Mayhem, wait you can't mean Mistress Mayhem can you?"

"What?"

"Ha Urameshi, I'm not the only one confused here, you are two."

"Oh shut up"

"Yes I can mean and do mean Mistress Mayhem, that is my title. The king did not wish to call me that so he shortened it to May."

"What's the difference?" Yusuke asked looking at the girl scratching his face.

"In what?" May replied staring unblinkingly back.

"The title and name thing, what's the difference?"

"A name is giving with out any preexisting attachments, or conations to it. A title is earned, it has attachments to it, people already have a form of what it means in their head. That is the difference. In this manner a name can became a title but a title can never became a name, detective." May said studying her hands.

"I still don't fully get it, a names a name how….is it different?" Yusuke said , truly wishing to know.

"Yusuke I think could explai….." Kurama stared only to be interrupted by May.

"What do people do when they hear your name detective?"

"Ummm run?"

" Why do they do that?"

"Because their scared of it"

"Your name has become your title detective. It once had no outside meaning other then it being yours, then for what ever reason, your name earned the association with fear. People fear you, they fear your name. In that way your name became your title. But it can not go back to just being a name because it is now recognized with fear. Do you grasp the concept now detective?"

"Yeah I think I do" Yusuke muttered, surprised that he really did understand.

The detective was uninteresting, of all the things that he thought of questioning me about he choose my title. I will never understand the human mind, though I don't want to. They would lose their interesting aspect if I did know their minds workings. The only vague piece of useful information out of this conversation was the fact that people "fear" the detective. Still "fear" was another "emotion" I can not understand, though one used many times to describe what people thought of me. All I know about fear is that it makes people run from and act irrationally toward, the smallest things. Their conversation turned to other things, Urameshi, and Kuwabara doing most of the talking, with Kurama commenting every now and then, and Hiei never saying a word.

**Somewhere in the demon world**

A lone figure stood facing the setting dusk, his silver white wings glowing with the last rays of light. Two others landed a few feet behind the first, their wings appereing gray in the fading light.

"The king has released the abomination, commander sir" the first of the gray winged said. "Should we alert the triumvirate of this?" the second gray winged said.

"The high three need not be bothered with this, the king is with in the confines of the agreement. As long as the abomination is under control of the spirit world, the agreement holds" the silver winged one said turning toward the other two.

"Commander, do you wish us to keep watch of it?" the second gray winged asked, "in case the spirit world loses control"

"Yes, but take no action, the thing is more powerful then you would think" The silver winged ordered, putting his hands behind his back.

"Yes sir, but doesn't its release hinder the triumvirate's plans?" The first gray winged argued stepping forward.

"Soldier the plans of the high three are not of your concern, when and if it ever is, I will be the first to tell you. The abomination is at this point no hindrance to their plans, you and your team are to watch it and report back what you find out about it, if at that time the information says it has become a problem we will take it out of the picture. Until that time, your only job is to observe and make sure those working with it know what to expect. Got it?"

"Yes Sir!" both gray winged said saluting and taking off in to the dark sky.

"It is fools like them that will hinder the high three's plans." the silver winged looked toward the sky, " This is not a fight you will win sister, you will die this time, you will." and he took off as well. Up toward the starless sky.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that this Chapter, it looks like a new threat has showed up it turns out May is not Mays name. So how did you like it? Thanks you so much for reading and please review. Yes I know this was a long chapter. Anyway I look forward to hearing from you Oh so wonderful readers. (attempt to suck up for reviews) Bye.


End file.
